dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy the Axe
Lucy the Axe is a character-specific item that Woodie begins the game with. Lucy has infinite durability and in Woodie's hands, cuts Trees very fast. Lucy is a sentient being, although it is not known if this is real or just Woodie's imagination. When equipped, Lucy will speak a line such as 'I missed you'. Lucy will egg Woodie on when he chops down Trees, until he has almost reached the point at which he will become a Werebeaver. When the transformation is almost ready to occur, Lucy will begin to warn Woodie. Lucy can be used as a melee weapon, dealing half the damage of the regular axes. Lucy cannot be stolen by Krampus and Splumonkeys or eaten by Eyeplants, although she can be destroyed if Woodie tries to attack a Nightmare Throne with her equipped. Appearance Lucy is based on the traditional fire axe, in that the blade is red until near the sharp silvery edge, with a wood base. Lucy speaks with red text that appears below Woodie, to avoid confusion with Woodie's white text, and is given an instrumental sound effect whenever a line is spoken. When not in the player's inventory, Lucy will be indicated on the map by an icon. This can be useful to indicate where the player's items were dropped at the point of a Werebeaver transformation. Trivia *Whether Lucy is speaking in real life or not is, as of yet, unknown. There has been plenty of speculation on the matter, ranging from insanity, through curses, to past relationships. The devs have been cagey on the subject, but they have said that Woodie is fairly levelheaded, Lucy's talkativeness aside. *Lucy is the first item that can speak and has distinct lines, not just sound effects like the Living Log. *Lucy is voiced by a squeaking clarinet. *When playing Adventure Mode, Lucy will not use a slot in the Teleportato. She will appear in Woodie's inventory after arriving in the new world. *When Woodie examines Lucy, he says "I love Lucy!", a reference to the sitcom I Love Lucy. *Lucy's line, "All work and no play makes me want to chop trees", is a reference to The Shining. Quotes *When Idling (equipped) **"There must be some trees around here..." **"Hey, let's go chop some trees!" **"All work and no play makes me want to chop trees" **"Chop chop chop. Heh." **"Woodie! Chop some trees!" **"Let's chop some trees!" **"Nice day for a walk!" *When put in a container: **"It's dark in here!" **"I'm scared!" **"I can't see anything!" **"I hate it in here." *When dropped on the ground: **"You'll come back, right?" **"What did I say?" **"I... I don't understand..." **"Can we talk about this?" **"Don't forget about me!" *When on ground: **"Come back! Take we with you!" **"Where did you go?" **"Take me with you!" **"What if I get stolen?" *When equipped: **"Did you miss me?" **"You came back!" **"I missed you so much!" *After chopping a tree: **"Death to all trees!" **"Nice swing!" **"Woooooo!" **"This is AWESOME!" **"Too easy!" **"Again! Let's chop another!" **"Nom nom nom!" **"Stupid tree!" **"We did it!" *Approaching transformation (low): **"Are you OK?" **"You look distracted, Woodie." **"It's just a tree! Calm down!" *Approaching transformation (med): **"Don't chop too fast. You know what will happen!" **"You might want to slow down a bit." **"Woodie? Can you hear me?" **"Careful, you're getting yourself worked up!" *Approaching transformation (high): **"Woodie! Be careful!" **"It's starting!" **"You're not looking so good!" **"Your teeth are growing!" **"Watch out! You're going to turn!" *When Woodie comes down from high without transforming: **"That was a close one!" **"I think we'll be alright." **"You're looking much better now." **"It's passed. For now." **"It's back in the lodge. Phew!" *When Woodie transforms: **"It happens again!" **"The Curse!" **"I warned you." *When Woodie turns back: **"You're back!" **"Quick! Pick me up!" **"Are you OK?" **"Don't let that happen again!" **"Everything is going to be fine. Just focus!" *(Unused)Picked up by another character: **"You're not Woodie!" **"Put me down!" Gallery Lucy equipped.png|Woodie holding Lucy the Axe. Lucy's text appears below Woodie. WerebeaverFullMoon.jpg|Lucy commenting while being dropped as Woodie turns. Woodie_Strange_New_Powers.jpg|Woodie with Lucy in the Strange New Powers trailer. pl:Siekiera "Lucy" Category:Character-Specific Category:Equipable Items Category:Melee Weapons Category:Unstealable Object